Duel Monster Adventures
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [Discontinued Up For Posterity] Hikari Yagami was a special young girl who saved the world as an eight year old child. This time around, however, she has a slightly different destiny. Last added slight edits to chapter 1.


Duel Monster Adventures  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
I do not own Digimon Zero-Two or Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters. Please note this is only a speculation AU story of both worlds, mixed together into a healthy, non-Mary sue story. Any complaints, flames and such will be used by my Mini-Balrog Arragon to toast his bacon into a nice crispy status. Oh, and marshmallows too. He's developed a taste for them as well.  
  
Battle 01 : Eternal Duelists  
  
==============  
  
Yagami Hikari, to many was a nice young girl, if a bit odd in her taste for clothing. A strange mix of innocence blended with a taste for leather buckles and both light and dark clothing peppered the girl's style. Many also wondered about her taste in friends, but they were as a well deserving group of friends as well.  
  
Hikari's best friends were Katsuya Jounouchi, a tall blonde who's undying enthusiasm and passion for friendship and the people he loved kept everyone happy. Then there was Hiroto Honda, a tall brown haired teen who constantly wore a tan trenchcoat. He was the backup of the group, once a bully like Jounouchi, but he had gone straight after Hikari had set them on the right path. His loyalty was undying, and his courage remarkable.  
  
Then the fourth member of their group was levelheaded and pretty Mazaki Anzu. A girl with a passion for the dance, Mazaki would do anything for her friends, as they were her best friends. Tall, willowy, the girl was a sensible person with a love for her friends.  
  
Hikari was the glue that kept them together. Her undying courage and sensibility showed through a frail exterior. As a young girl she had been quite sick. The sickness ended when she and a group of children defeated a threat to another world, and by extention, their world.  
  
Actually, children would not describe Hikari. She was far more mature than anyone thought possible. Eyes of a forty year old stared out onto the world, the fact that she had taken lives chewing at her day by day. In fact, the girl could have undergone a breakdown, if it were not for the presence of another.  
  
Since the formation of the quartet, they all had been aware of a second presence within Hikari. They called her The Other Hikari. After Jounouchi had called her Other Hikari for the umpteenth time, Other became frustrated and demanded a name. They hadn't been able to figure out a name yet.  
  
Hikari, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu stayed together, since they were kids. Hikari kept in touch with some of the other Chosen, but she drifted away a bit since then. Which brings us to the beginning of the story.  
  
===============  
  
"There you four are," Sugoroku Mutou, or rather commonly known as Grandpa said. "What took you four so long?"  
  
"Sorry," Honda said, standing up from his hunched over state. "It was kinda a long run."  
  
Her grandpa made a sound but gestured. "Come on everyone. Today's the day I show all of you the really rare card I have."  
  
The four crowded around the counter as Sugoroku pulled out a heavily sealed box. He fixed a key to it, and opened it up. Spinning the box around, everyone's eyes went wide as dinner plates.  
  
"Oh my god, that's a Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Honda exclaimed.  
  
Sure enough, the playing card displayed a dragon, shining blue-white with vivid blue eyes staring out at the four.  
  
"That's incredibly rare," Anzu breathed. "Isn't there only four ever made in the world?"  
  
Sugoroku nodded while closing up the box. "This card is a very special gift to me. It was given to me in Egypt while I was on a dig. I would not trade this card for anything in the world, not even if you offered me all the rare cards ever found."  
  
"Wow, that's cool," Jounouchi. He then grinned. "Say gramps, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed it for a while?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" Grandpa shot back. "I can't afford it to be used. It is very precious to me."  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open. A young teenage man, probably high school level walked in with a large case. "I am looking for a rare card," he said.  
  
Eyes went wide for another moment. "Seto Kaiba!" Hikari exclaimed.  
  
Seto Kaiba was the owner of Kaiba Corporation, a wealthy business that dealt in the best of the best products. Their base was in Odaiba. And Kaiba was the top duelist in the world. The fact that he actually came to the Turtle Shop was a fact most strange indeed.  
  
Striding up to the counter, he laid the suitcase down and opened it up. Inside were piles and piles of rare cards. The others gazed down at them in amazement. "I am looking for a specific rare card," he said. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
Sugoroku stared at him. "How do you know I have it?" he asked.  
  
"My brother Mokuba attends classes with your granddaughter Hikari." Seto answered evenly. "I will give you this whole case for your Blue Eyes."  
  
Sugoroku shook his head. "I am sorry Mr. Kaiba. I do not wish to trade this card. It was given to me by an old friend, and it is a symbol of our friendship after our adventure in Egypt. Please take your cards and go, or if you wish to trade for another card, please do so."  
  
Seto growled softly but snapped the case shut. "I will get that card," he vowed. With that, he strode out the door to an awaiting limo.  
  
"Nice guy," Anzu said sarcastically.  
  
"He had all the warmth of a brick," Honda added. "Check that, bricks have more warmth than that guy."  
  
"I guess Mokuba heard us talking today," Jounouchi figured. "And that we were talking about your grandpa's rare card."  
  
Sugoroku nodded. "Well, I am not trading it. So kids, are you staying for supper?"  
  
==============  
  
Hikari sat up, sweating.  
  
Taichi stirred and called out, "Hikari? You okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she said, gripping the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Taichi muttered and rolled over. Soon, he was fast asleep.  
  
Hikari rubbed her head and eyes. It was a strange dream. She dreamt of her grandfather, calling, crying out to save him. The glow of an eye of Ra and the mocking laughter was heard. The sound of another sinister laughter, high and wild pitched also was heard as Tailmon ran away as fast as she could from it. And in the distance, an roar like a dragon was heard.  
  
Something about it nagged her, so she went out and grabbed the phone. Dialing a number, Hikari waited. Then, it picked up. "Grandpa?"  
  
"You have reached Turtle Shop Games. To leave a message, wait for the tone...."  
  
Hikari felt the sense of dread overwhelm her. Her grandpa, no matter how late it was, always answered the phone. And her grandfather left the store at noon every day to pick up groceries and take a lunch break outside. That was the only time he did not answer his phone. Grabbing her discarded clothing, she dressed and dialed up a number. After a few rings, a sleepy voice answered. "L'o?"  
  
"Jounouchi, it's Hikari."  
  
The sound of fumbling was heard as Jounouchi grumbled out, "It's four in the morning. Can't it wait?"  
  
"I think something happened to grandpa," she said in a hushed, yet worried voice. "When can you meet me at the Turtle Shop?"  
  
"In about ten minutes," Jounouchi said, sounding more awake. "Are you calling Honda and Anzu?"  
  
"Yes. Okay, I'll meet you in ten minutes."  
  
As she dialed, Hikari hoped she was wrong nothing had happened.  
  
===============  
  
"No one is home," Hikari said, "But I found this message."  
  
She pressed the play button as a voice played out. "Sugoroku Mutou, come to the Kaiba Corp building tonight at midnight and bring the Blue Eyes. We will play, wagering our best cards in a game of Duel Monsters. You may wind up owning another."  
  
"The message ends there," Hikari said.  
  
"What did Kaiba mean by, winding up owning another?" Anzu asked. "Does it mean that he has a Blue Eyes as well?"  
  
"If he does, then it might be hard for Grandpa to win." Hikari chewed on her thumb. "Lets go to Kaiba Corp. Then we'll get some answers."  
  
"Hikari!" Hikari jerked as if stung as she turned towards Taichi who ran up, looking distinctly annoyed. "What are you doing here, out of bed, at four in the morning?"  
  
"I have to go to Kaiba Corp," she said evenly. "Grandpa is there and I think something bad happened to him."  
  
Taichi blinked. "Are you sure?"  
  
"You can stay and argue, but I'm going," Jounouchi said. "I owe it to Grandpa for teaching me how to duel."  
  
"Kaiba Corp isn't far, a few blocks." Anzu bit her knuckle. "Lets go."  
  
==============  
  
Even at the late hour, Kaiba Corp was brightly lit. And there was an ambulance waiting at the front. Hikari paled as she saw who was being wheeled out on a stretcher. "GRANDPA!"  
  
Rushing up to his side, Sugoroku looked at Hikari, smiling, despite his battered up state. "I knew you would come."  
  
"What did you do to him?" Taichi shouted at Kaiba who stood, smirking.  
  
"We played a game. And he lost." Kaiba then held up the Blue Eyes. "And I have his card, as we wagered our best cards."  
  
Jounouchi growled angrily. "You're just a big cheater! Give that back!"  
  
"Fine, I'll give it back." Kaiba's expression turned evil as he gripped both ends of the card.  
  
Anzu's eyes went wide. "He wouldn't!"  
  
"I would." Kaiba replied. And to the dismay of all, the tearing sound was heard as two halves of a card fluttered to the ground, the clink of a scan chip hitting the ground.  
  
"Grandpa's card," Honda said, aghast. "No..."  
  
"Um, what's so special about that card?" Taichi asked curiously as Hikari's eyes watered in anger and sorrow.  
  
"That was Grandpa's favorite card. He would never trade that card for anything." Hikari looked up and shouted, "Kaiba! I will duel you for the honor of my grandfather!"  
  
"So be it." Kaiba said. "Tell the guard to let you into Test Room A. We will play and I will crush you!" He swept into the building leaving the seething teens.  
  
Hikari started up the steps, but a hand stopped her. "Hikari," Sugoroku said. "Use this." In his other hand was a deck. "Use my deck. And trust. Trust in the Heart of the Cards."  
  
"Grandpa...." Hikari took the deck as she kissed him on the forehead. "I will make you proud." Turning to the others, a new confidence filled her. "I'm going in."  
  
"Wait." Anzu pulled a pen out from her pocket and said, "Everyone, stick out your hand."  
  
Five hands went in, including Taichi's. A mark was drawn on their hand as Anzu explained it. "It's a reminder to trust in each other." Anzu smiled at her friends. "Honda and I will accompany Grandpa to the hospital."  
  
"Right. And the rest of us will support Hikari," Jounouchi said, nodding at Taichi.  
  
With that, the group split, but forever connected.  
  
==============  
  
"What is this?" Taichi exclaimed, wide eyed. "I've never seen something like this before!"  
  
"It's a dueling arena," Jounouchi said. "I read about these things. Kaiba Corp was developing it since the computerized readers came out for the cards."  
  
At the other end was Kaiba who said, "Step onto the platform and let the duel begin."  
  
Hikari nodded and stepped up. The pair rose up onto the platform and laid their decks down. "This is for my grandfather," she said.  
  
'Hikari... are we ready?' her darkness asked.  
  
'Yes... lets go.' Hikari gripped her Millennium Puzzle as she let the merge take place.  
  
A warm glow filled her Millennium Puzzle as the pair merged. "Lets go Kaiba. Time to Duel!"  
  
Kaiba : 2000  
Hikari : 2000  
  
2000 Life Points were allotted to each of them as they drew their hand. Hikari selected a card and announced her move. "I will start, with the Celtic Guardian!"  
  
To the spectators amazement, a tall elf warrior appeared as the stats appeared overhead with 1400 Attack marked down on it.  
  
"Whoa," Taichi exclaimed. "That's cool."  
  
"She's just getting warmed up," Jounouchi said confidently.  
  
Kaiba snorted. "A lousy opening move, Hikari. I summon the mighty Battle Ox!" A dark brown manticor with red armor appeared, holding an axe, letting off a dull growl. 1700. "Battle Ox, Axe Slam Attack!"  
  
Hikari winced as the Celtic Guardian exploded. It was hauntingly like seeing a Digimon die, but she shrugged it off, focusing on the duel at hand as her Life Points diminished. "A clever play." She drew and blinked. 'A leg? What good is a leg?' With her Life Points at 1700, she grit her teeth and said, "I play the Feral Imp in attack mode!"  
  
A green furred Imp appeared as Hikari placed another card down. "I also put this card down, the Horn of the Unicorn! It's electricity makes it 700 points stronger, bringing it to 2000 strength! Now attack Feral Imp with Magic Lightning!"  
  
The Imp screeched as it loosed the electrical powers. The Battle Ox groaned and exploded as Kaiba lost 300 Life Points.  
  
Kaiba : 1700  
Hikari : 1700  
  
"We are matched point for point," Hikari said.  
  
"Whoo! Go Hikari!" Jounouchi cheered as Taichi looked on. Hikari seemed different, more determined while playing. As if every game was life and death to her. He had seen his little sister play a couple of times, and always, the same determination to win appeared.  
  
"Not for long." Kaiba drew and smirked. "Yagami, have you ever wondered why I wanted the Blue Eyes?"  
  
"What's he getting at?" Jounouchi wondered.  
  
"The Blue Eyes rare or something?" Taichi asked, currently having no knowledge of duel monsters.  
  
"It is," Kaiba replied to Taichi. "There are only four in the world. And..." he held up the card as everyone gasped. "I have three of the four! I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
A tremendous blue dragon emerged from the ground as it roared. Hikari paled. 'The roar in my dream!'  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon, White Lightning!"  
  
The Blue Eyes opened it's mouth and out poured brilliant white lightning. Hikari shielded herself as her Feral Imp was destroyed, loosing a whole 1000 Life Points, leaving her with 700 left.  
  
Kaiba : 1700  
Hikari : 700  
  
"Hikari!" Taichi cried. "You could have hurt her!" he shouted at Kaiba who snorted.  
  
"It's perfectly safe," Kaiba snorted. "Make your move."  
  
Hikari growled but drew. 'Another leg...' Shrugging it off, she announced, "I play Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode!" A huge golem appeared, sitting down cross-legged on the field. "I will end my turn by placing this card down."  
  
"Fine." Kaiba drew and said, "I will play this one. The Rude Kaiser in attack mode!" A lizard dressed in armor with two blades attached to his wrists appeared, 1800 points strong. "I end my turn."  
  
Hikari drew and smiled. "I place one card down on the field and summon Mystical Elf in defense mode!" A beautiful woman with blonde hair appeared on the field, hands clasped. "I will end my turn!"  
  
"Trying to build up your defenses?" Kaiba snorted. "It won't do you any good. Blue Eyes, White Lightning attack!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Hikari flipped over a card. "Spellbinding Circle ensnares your Dragon!" The dragon roared angrily as it was trapped within the mystical circle. "It keeps your monster from attacking!"  
  
"Whoo! You go Hikari!" Jounouchi and Taichi cheered as one.  
  
Kaiba snorted. "Who cares. It'll only stop me for so long."  
  
Hikari drew and blinked. An arm. "No move this time. I end my turn."  
  
"Big mistake." Kaiba drew and smirked. "First, I play this card, Remove Trap!"  
  
Hikari sucked in a breath sharply. "Remove Trap? But that'll remove the Spellbinding Circle!"  
  
"Exactly!" The Blue Eyes now freed, it stood up to it's full height. "Blue Eyes, White Lightning attack to the Mystical Elf!"  
  
The White Lightning engulfed the Elf as she faded away in the blast. Hikari grit her teeth in anger, as her remaining monster was the Giant Soldier of Stone sitting on the field. "I will end my turn by switching Rude Kaiser into defense mode!"  
  
Hikari drew her card. A small smile was on her face as she said, "I lay this card down and end my turn!"  
  
Kaiba snorted. "Fine. Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack the Giant Soldier of Stone!"  
  
"Activate Magical Hats!" A large top hat appeared and multiplied. The attack impacted, and when the dust cleared, there were three hats remaining.   
  
Kaiba grit his teeth. "Magical Hats. Damnit!"  
  
Hikari smiled. "My grandfathers deck is more than a match for your overgrown dragon. I've seen things more deadly in my time." She then looked at her hand and realized with a start, that she held three pieces of Exodia. Her grandfather had showed it to her as a child. 'He must have them in his deck,' she realized with a start.  
  
Taichi had to nod at that. After surviving Vamdemon and the Dark Masters, and most of all, Apoclyamon, it was no small wonder why Hikari was unfazed by the giant dragon looming on one side of the field.  
  
Hikari drew and smiled. One more piece.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "You forget something I can do, Hikari. I play Heavy Storm!"  
  
A whirling tempest blew, revealing the cards that were on the field, sweeping the Magical Hats away. "And now, I play my second Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"Another Blue Eyes?!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Hikari!"  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon, White Lightning!" In a faint mummer, Mystical Elf was blown away, leaving Hikari wide open. Seto smirked.  
  
Hikari grit her teeth as she drew and then slammed down the card with some considerable force. "Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
A rain of glowing prismatic swords slammed down, ensnaring the dragons who froze in mid pose, along with the Rude Kaiser. "Now I play this, Gaia, the Fierce Knight in conjunction with Curse of Dragon, and my Polymerization Card! Fusing all three into Gaia the Dragon Champion! Attack the Rude Kaiser my Dragon Champion!"  
  
The Dragon Champion rushed in, and slashed the Rude Kaiser in two. Fortunately for Seto, his Kaiser remained in Defense Mode so he lost no life points.  
  
Seto smirked. "Cute. But that's just one of your free turns." He drew another card and said, "I'll play this, Judge Man!" Judge Man appeared, free of the Swords of Revealing Light as Seto held up a card with a sword depicted on it. "And I will give him this; the Sword of Deep-Seated! It will raise his attack 500 points!"  
  
"No! He's stronger than my Dragon Champion!"  
  
"That's right! Now attack Judge Man!" The Judge Man rushed at him, and slammed the Dragon Champion into shards. Hikari grimaced as she lost 100 Life Points.  
  
Kaiba : 1700  
Hikari : 600  
  
Hikari drew and played the card. "Dark Magician in attack mode! And I will equip him with the Book of Secret Arts, raising his attack by 300 points!" Dark Magician rose to 2800 as Hikari pointed at Judge Man. "Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
The Judge Man's color went into a black light glare as it shattered into pieces. Hikari let out a sigh as the Dark Magician held the book in his hands.  
  
Kaiba grimaced but drew. He then smirked. "I play... Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
The third Blue Eyes materialized in a flash of energy as it roared loudly. Hikari paled as her knees weakened. "No! It's free to attack!"  
  
"And attack it will! White Lightning!"  
  
The Blue Eyes reared up and spat forth a stream of brilliant white energy as the Dark Magician exploded into fragments. The force of the blast was so tremendous that Hikari almost fell off the high platform, shielding her face from the wind kicked up from the attack.  
  
Kaiba : 1700  
Hikari : 400  
  
Hikari gasped as she supported herself on the platform. And the Swords of Revealing Light vanished as she put it in the Graveyard. "One last card....."  
  
Hikari reached for it but a nagging thought came to her. What if it wasn't the right card? What if she couldn't assemble Exodia? What then?  
  
'You're hesitating, Hikari,' the other Hikari said. 'Believe in yourself, and the Heart of the Cards! Most of all, believe in your friends. Look...'  
  
Hikari looked at the mark inscribed on her hand as her will resolved. "I do believe..." And she drew.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Draw your last card... for it will do you no good."  
  
"My family, my friends, and my grandfather are all counting on me," Hikari replied, raising her head to look at Kaiba. "And with this, I will exterminate your Blue Eyes! Exodia the Forbidden One!"  
  
"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Kaiba yelped in fear.  
  
Slapping down the monster pieces on by one, a five pointed star materialized as a huge orange hued golem pushed itself out of the dark void.  
  
Taichi gasped and Jounouchi's mouth hung open in shock. "Exodia the Forbidden One," Jounouchi breathed.  
  
"EXODIA! OBLITERATE!" Hikari shouted as her third eye flared and she lashed out with her dark energies. At the same time, Exodia powered a tremendous ball of energy and lashed out as well, destroying all the monsters in one single turn.  
  
Kaiba howled as a fine mist appeared before him and vanished. He collapsed, slumping across the duel arena as he panted.  
  
==============  
  
One year later....  
  
Hikari sat, holding a deck of cards in her hand. Lying at her side was her old digivice and the new Duel Disk sitting to her side. A knock at the door roused the girl out of her reverie. "Come in."  
  
The door opened and Taichi poked his head into the room. "Hey. Ready for today?"  
  
Hikari nodded. "Yes." She picked up the Duel Disk and strapped it to her wrist. "I'm as ready as everyone is."  
  
"I'm kinda envious," Taichi remarked, walking over to sit down beside his little sister. "You get out of school because you're part of Battle City. Wish I could do that."  
  
"It's not that easy," Hikari remarked. "Dueling is a part of me. I wish I could give it up, but I want to enter. Everyone is counting on me."  
  
Taichi smiled as he ruffled his kid sisters hair. "Go knock 'em dead. Not literally of course."  
  
Hikari smiled as she grabbed her deck, pocketed it and headed out of the house where Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda were waiting for her. Taichi watched her go and sighed. "This is going to take some getting used to." 


End file.
